Manly Christmas!
by Sarah-Milugu
Summary: Evergreen and Elfman walking through the Christmas-ready Streets of Magnolia. (I really suck at summaries) Evergreen x Elfman. One-shot. Entry for Estevamp's Writing Challenge.


**Hey Guys! **

**This is an entry for Estevamp's Writing challenge. The Quote was "Merry Christmas" or "Happy Holidays" or something like that. I love Christmas, so I chose "Merry Christmas" :D Seriously, I had a hard time thinking about the couple I would write about. Gruvia, Jula or another couple (can't remember right now xD). But suddenly, I thought 'Hey, Why don't use Everman?' I totally freaked out at the idea and had a lot of ideas running through my mind. And here's the result!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**_

**_Manly Christmas!_**

It was late in the evening before the Christmas day, and Magnolia was full of people and markets with biscuits and hot tea. Evergreen walked through the streets, beside her Elfman. The two of them walked in silence, they didn't know what to say. But there wasn't really silence: The huge man blabbered about "being a man", not really thinking of the woman next to him.

Evergreen hated his catchphrase: "That's manly!" He didn't pay attention to anything else, except for being manly. But still, Elfman was the only one she felt so comfortable with. She could be he her true self. Not trying to be a lady, not trying to be 'the fairy'. She would even wear pants and an oversized shirt in front of him.

Evergreen breathed out in the cool air, lost in thoughts. The snow has fallen since yesterday; The snowflakes danced beautifully around the heads of the people, but most of them didn't notice them. They were too busy with buying christmas presents. Evergreen did notice them, but her was awfully cold. She tried warming herself up through rubbing her arms, but it didn't help that much.

Deflected by not thinking about the cold air around her, Evergreen slipped because of the ice at the streets. She cried a "Kyaaa!" before noticing that two big arms had gently catched her. A slight blush had creeped on her cheeks. She looked up, she wanted to see if he was affected too.

He wasn't.

Wait, why was she disappointed? It wasn't like she liked him.. or something like that.. As they continued to walk, she pouted a little, but Elfman didn't even notice.

"I'm hungry.. Do you want to eat some biscuits? Or something like that?"

"Being hungry is manly!"

She sighed, but he was already buying biscuits. He came back, already eating one of the biscuits: His favorite, hazelnut with honey. They were her favorite too. She smiled at him, also taking one.

"So delicious!"

"Delicious is manly!"

She sighed, but still smiled. They ate, one after another, until only one was left.

Evergreen already had it half way in her mouth, but Elfman really wanted it.

"Give the other half to me! That would be the only manly choice!"

"Yeah, yeah" She slowly raised her and to break the biscuit, but Elfman was faster.

He lifted her chin, stared at her eyes for a second and took his bite. It was almost, _almost _a kiss!

It would have been Evergreens first kiss, even though she was already 20 years old. A totally puzzled Evergreen was almost left behind by a munching Elfman.

"Sharing is manly!"

She could feel her cheeks flushing again, but she started walking behind Elfman again. A little smile started to spread at her face, but she supressed it. She didn't want him to think weird about her. So they walked again, as Evergreen saw a really cute necklace. She stopped at it and stared, like a little child.

"What's so manly to stop you?" Elfman asked.

necklace was formed like a star and was golden-colored. Tiny and slender steams, made of gold, spread around the star and the whole necklace was glowing from magic. Evergreen looked at the price. 100,000 yewels! That was much more than she had in her purse right now. She sighed, taking her eyes off it.

"Why don't you buy it?"

"Not enough money with me" She answered in a shortcut sentence.

She really wanted it, but she couldn't do anything about that now. Twenty minutes later, Evergreen stopped again.

"Elfman, I have to go to the restroom. Could you please wait here?"

"Waiting is manly!"

Later, she was in front of the mirror from the restroom. Next to her, some young girls with way too much make-up were talking in nasty high voices about her boyfriends and... sexual stuff. "How can they talk about something so imitate so loud in public?" Evergreen thought. But, they were at least 5 years younger than her and they already had se... She didn't even had her first kiss.

But Evergreen wasn't angry or something like that. Well, she liked a dumbass-manly-muscle head. Wait! Did she just say _like? _Yeah, she .. it has to be true.

"In Love with Elfman.. huh?"

She thought about it again. Holding hands with Elfman, laughing with Elfman, ki-kissing with Elfman... She really wanted to do this. More than being a fairy, more than being a lady. She wanted to be with Elfman.

She decided that she would confess immediately, otherwise she would never do it. She walked out of the restroom, looking for Elfman who waited for her.

Or should be waiting. He wasn't there. She looked around again. As she finally found him, she was shocked. She saw him with two woman clinging on each of his huge arms. And he smiled.

She couldn't even hold hands with him, and they clung on him like that. At first, Evergreen didn't notice the tears running down her face. But as she did, she wiped them away. Seeing Elfman with those woman felt like a knife in her heart and she couldn't endure it anymore.

Just as she turned around to go, Elfman spotted her. He released himself from the two women and walked towards her.

"Evergreen? Is everything manly?"

"I'm a woman, you Idiot!" She shouted at him, then she ran away.

He ran after her, but lost her in the crowd. "Ever! Evergreen! Where are you?"

She had hid in a little street, which was empty. Two drunk men approached her. "Wanna play sweetie?"

"No way" She answered cold.

Before she could even try to use her magic, the men were hit unconscious by a big hand. It was Elfman.

"What are you doing! Running away like that isn't manly!" He shouted at her.

"But messing around with other women isn't manly either!" Evergreen shouted back.

"Messing around.. what are you talking about?"

"The two girls clinging on you earlier..."

"Oh... I was lost... and that's totally unmanly... So I asked them for the way."

"But why did you get lost?"

"Because... Nothing!"

"Huh, so you were messing-" Evergreen looked hurt, so Elfman interrupted her.

"I was buying that necklace you wanted!" He blushed heavily.

"You were.. buying that necklace..? For me...?"

"Y-yeah"

"Why?"

"Because you wanted it, of course!"

She chuckled. That was so cute. He took the necklace out of his pocket, putting it on her. "You look... B-b-beautiful."

Their faces were only inches away, and he gently took her face into his hands. Then, he slowly kissed her.

It wasn't a rough kiss like she thought it would be; It was rather soft and warm. The released each others lips, gasping for air. Evergreen opened her eyes, Elfman looked at her with serious eyes.

"I'll only go after you, Ever."

"Because that's manly, right?" She smiled at him warmly. Then she poked one of his cheeks "And don't call me Ever!" She laughed.

His response was another warm and soft kiss. Just the moment as their lips met, the tower clock turned twelve: It was Christmas.

They continued to walk, his hand closed around hers. "Elfman" He turned around; this time she kissed him first.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Manly Christmas!"

**Aw~ sweet, right? At least I tried to make it sweet. :D Hope you liked it.**

**Have a nice day/evening/ night/morning!**

**~Sarah**


End file.
